


Sephiroth

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>played some Crisis Core and had to put some words down for our favourite one winged angel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

> played some Crisis Core and had to put some words down for our favourite one winged angel.

Sephiroth’s name was etched into the lists of heroes, once dead and gone and his pictures and files stashed away, important, not forgotten. They were all taken down when it was revealed who he was and what he did, his name scratched over, his folders destroyed and scrapped. Not us, not us, the Shinra would say. _(oh, how the President grins afterwards, wipes away the stain of his disgraced SOLDIERs and goes on in rebuilding his company; only with his own underlings he slumps back in his wheelchair and struggles for air)_ It wasn’t us. We are not to blame for forging the villain and for killing the hero. Those who knew Sephiroth as he was before; they’re all dead and gone (those monsters and those men who thought him a friend and an idol) and they cannot tell their stories anymore. Can’t tell of the humour that often twitched that wiry thin mouth or how often did gloved fingers run through silvery hair. It doesn’t matter.

To the rest of the world Sephiroth is and will remain a nightmare. Who can forget the end of the world that almost took over their Planet? Nibelheim remembers the night and the fire and the orange lights gleaming on the blade of the impossibly long sword. Midgar remembers Sephiroth’s footsteps and the heavy hot smell of the incoming Meteor. How could it forget. How could they forget. Sephiroth who was a human, a SOLDIER is all but forgotten, stashed away to the green glow of the Lifestream and to the past, separated from the beating black wing and the Sephiroth who wanted nothing but destruction. If I go, the Planet goes with me. Hatred devoured Sephiroth and brought on the monster, the danger. To the Planet, Sephiroth remains a reminder of its darkest night.

x

To some Sephiroth is a reoccurring nightmare. To Cloud Strife he remains a black memory. _(“I will never be a memory,” whispers Sephiroth in dreams, in that razor-sharp haze of Cloud's mind)_


End file.
